The New Version of PJ Masks
by bbozarth22
Summary: Romeo has has even a big plan but he will not tell anyone.
The Great Adventures of The PJ Masks - Chapter 1 - Blame It On The Train Owlette

"Come on let's go on the very fast train and have a lot of fun on it!" Amaiah announced in joy. "I really can't wait to go on it!" Greg added. "Children the train has disappeared!" the adult gulped over the loudspeaker. "This must be the work of a nighttime villain." Connor acknowledged. Later that night in the city 3 superheros sprang into action and the were the PJ Masks.

Then they found some missing train tracks prints in the ground so they looked around for the villain who stole the train. But the train was really fast so they had a little bit of trouble. The person who was controlling the train was Romeo. "I can't believe that my lab malfunctioned and started to go crazy." Romeo said in dislikeness.

"Oh look those PJ Pinheads are trying to chase me so I guess I have to change course of my tracks." Romeo thought. So Romeo changed course on the tracks and they tried to catch up with him but they couldn't catch him. After 3 mins. later he got his lab and he modified the train to be very fast. And he was going so so fast that he was unstoppable and then he took over the world and they failed all together.

Image result for romeo pj masks Image result for romeo pj masks Image result for romeo pj masks

The Great Adventures of The PJ Masks - Chapter 2 - The Giving Owl

One sunny day in the city Amaiah was showing her giving owl that her aunt gave to her for her 8th birthday to Greg and Connor. "Wow that is one cool giving owl but why didn't you give it away to someone else?" Greg asked. "Well I want to keep it because it goes good with me." Amaiah answered. Later that night Amaiah heard some sound coming from outside her house so she went out there and she saw some trash cans knocked over on it's side.

But then Luna Girl stole her giving owl without being noticed. Then Amaiah went back inside her house and the giving owl was gone. So then she tolded her friends all about the ruckus that happened. Then they turned into superheroes called the PJ Masks and they searched for Luna Girl until they saw her lair and it was across the street.

When they got there Connor saw her with Amaiah's giving owl. "This will go good with my lair!" Luna Girl said triumphitaly. "Stop right there!" Connor yelled at Luna Girl. "Oh look the PJ Pests are you back to ruin my plan again?" Luna Girl said in a rude way. They tried to get in there twice but there were a force field around her lair and Connor and Greg got stunned with a ray.

Amaiah was thinking that she can't get her giving owl back from Luna Girl. "Well I guess you won all together, Luna Girl." Amaiah said but in a sad type of way. Then she didn't fallen for it and Luna Girl kept it. "Well I guess I am very powerful and I'm going to keep this moon statue forever and there is nothing that anybody can stop me and my plans!" Luna Girl yelled in joy. Also, Connor and Greg were back to normal and they all failed altogether.

Image result for luna girl pj masks

Image result for luna girl pj masks Image result for luna girl pj masks

The Great Adventures of The PJ Masks - Chapter 3 - The Golden Microphone

One sunny day in the city Connor was talking about the concert and they couldn't wait. "Sorry guys the concert has been canceled because someone stole the golden mic." An adult told them. "But who could steal a golden mic at night?" Greg said in questioning. Then they saw a moth so they thought all about it at the same time. "Luna Girl!" They all said at once.

So later in the night they heard some music playing and people singing at the same time. So all 3 of them went to go check it out. It was Luna Girl and a mysterious person with her playing and singing a song. "Stop right there!" Connor yelled at Luna Girl. "No you stop right there!" Luna Boy yelled at Connor.

"Oh look the PJ Pests are you back to ruin my plan again?" Luna Girl said in a rude way. "Who are they?" Luna Boy asked Luna Girl. "Well they are the PJ Masks and there my worst enemies of all time!" Luna Girl told Luna Boy. "Let's win this for the both of us!" Luna Girl said in a good way. "Now you're talkin my language!" Luna Boy said in confidence. They were to slow for her so they did what they could and they didn't do it right. "I guess I won altogether and I will keep this golden mic forever!" Luna girl yelled in joy. So they failed altogether.


End file.
